


Long Time No See

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Futanari, Other, Passionate, Sex, rough, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: After almost getting herself in heaps of trouble, Jenovaar is summoned by Archimonde to his personal retreat for a meeting. Of course, what she found was something she had always wanted but wasn't quite expecting.





	Long Time No See

True to his word, a vessel promptly appeared on the Legion prison world ready to whisk Jen off to whatever secret location Archimonde currently resided. She had to admit she was nervous for a multitude of reasons, despite being so eager. Ever since her childhood, she had looked up to the triumvirate and to Archimonde and Kil’jaeden in particular after Velen had betrayed their people. While Kil’jaeden was often the ones the girls would gossip about, it was Archimonde she always felt drawn to. The cocky spellcaster was a late addition to the Eredar leadership after first thwarting his master Thal’kiel. He would go on to lead the Augari and brutally punish his students in the pursuit of having the cream of the crop fall under his wing. The Conservatory was cutthroat, as Jen had experienced first hand, yet the hand of Archimonde never fell swift on her. In fact, on her way out he even lent her a tome of spells and told her to keep practicing. That would be the last contact she would have with the ruthless sorcerer who lusted for power until both of them ended up in the Burning Legion. In order to break her spirit and keep her loyal, he and Kil’jaeden used their newfound power over fel magic to rewrite her genetic code and change her female reproductive organs into male ones. Taken in as one of his prized pupils due to her natural affinity for Fel magic, Jen, and a few other sorcerers were given special treatment for a couple of months near the start. Besides that nothing, nothing until today. Nothing since that last private session when he sent her away with extra spells and the feeling of longing and a relationship she hadn’t felt at all with her time in the Legion.

Coming out of warp, she couldn't recognize the planet below, but from the looks of it, she didn't think many people could. It was a bleak, grey planet that had been conquered by the Legion that seemed to be devoid of any life and was being used as a staging ground for this part of the galaxy. Any signs of a civilization had been sufficiently snuffed out and what was left was a dead world that Jen would know of all too well having spent this long of a time with the Legion. This planet had harboured a world soul at some point, a prize for Sargeras and his ultimate goal in this universe and his Burning Legion. This one had been killed by some means and any life that may have once been flourishing in this world was long gone. Now it was a dusty piece of rock floating in space that had no distinguishing features. Well, except for one. Passing over a larger mountain, the vessel pulled into view of the only thing on this planet a different colour than the dull grey of the dust the blew around. The Eredar architecture was unmistakable, yet the fel green, reds, dull browns, and other typical legion colours were. Though the structure was not that large, nothing comparable to the lavish palace of Kil’jaeden, it served as a small sanctuary for the Defiler to plan his moved in isolation like he enjoyed. Built into the side of a mountain, it looked completely out of place, but this was the kind of place Archimonde liked. A conquered world with something he owned juxtaposed against it? That fit him perfectly.

The vessel dropped Jen off at the door swiftly before taking off again, leaving her alone in this world with the howling winds for the moment. Two large doors swung outwards and a larger Man’ari came out. She didn’t recognize him at all, but rather noted the long robes and scarred face with a particular brand on the side of his face. The brand marked him as a failure in the eyes of Archimonde, but the robes dictated a somewhat privileged ranking in the hierarchy under the Defiler.

“Jenovaar, Archimonde welcomes you to his private sanctuary, come this way.”  
His crackling and almost whining voice made her skin crawl as he gestured to the doors. She walked in ahead of him before he closed and locked the doors behind them. Leading them forward. The sanctuary was seemingly one long hallway with different branches off into equal sized rooms. As she followed, she glanced into every room and noted what seemed to be rooms to practice sorcery, torture rooms, a study, a kitchen, a bathroom, and then the end of the hall opened into a large banquet style hall with a long table easily able to seat up to twenty people with a spiral staircase in the back leading to what she could only imagine was probably his bedroom. The Man’ari gestured to a chair sitting right next to the head of the table, of course, this chair looking more like a throne as he cleared his throat.

“Please take a seat.”

As she sat, the servant vanished off, leaving Jen in this room on her own. She could still hear the wind howling outside as she glanced around at the lavishly decorated dining room. Many trophies from conquered worlds adorned the room, mainly skulls as his fascination with phrenology was renowned. Something caught her eye though, the colour purple that was not showing up anywhere else. She glanced around before standing up and moving to the other side of the paper, picking up the object in her hand. Of course, as an Eredar, she knew exactly what a resonating crystal was. Though it was only a shard, it had many uses in Eredar Artificing with their technology.

“Not getting sentimental, are we?”

She rose, the hairs on her neck standing up as she slowly turned around whether out of fear or eagerness. His large and muscular form lumber as he took the staircase slowly and stood at the top, looking down at Jen and nodding to the crystal in her hand.

“You probably wonder why I keep that shard of nothing around when I have so much more powerful and interesting trinkets adorning my room.”

He gestured down to the seat she was assigned, taking his on the throne as she came over and sat down. He reached down and took the shard from her hands, turning it over as even the faintest bit of Arcane energy seemed to ripple across its surface.

“To remind me of where I was and to remind me of how weak the Eredar work.” He placed the  
shard down and looked down to Jen. “Remember your origins. Power comes from progress. 

You do whatever it takes to always get better, improve yourself, and take out anyone that comes in that way. Maybe one day you can challenge me for a spot amongst our leaders.”  
The smirk on his face shot right into her heart, making her pound as she felt her loins tingle with sensation, blood rushing as she stammered along.

“Right, that makes sense. So, was there more to this visit or?”

She looked up at him, enamoured by his presence as he seemed to stare right through her. The stern look he always gave suddenly gave way for the briefest moment as he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“You have been a good and faithful servant Jenovaar, completely subverting the expectations of myself, Kil’jaeden and Sargeras.” He paused, drumming his talons on the table and staring ahead into space. “We did it, we found another Titan. This one, Azeroth, is unique in its power and I'm doing all I can in order to conquer it. I don’t know defeat, and we lost. Kil’jaeden is off with his foolhardy errand against Velen and Sargeras is somewhere.” The brief softness in his face was once again filled with his notorious rage as he slammed into the table and took a chunk clean out of the side. “Isn’t that why we are here? To fix the universe and fight the void? All I want to do is prove I'm better than Kil’jaeden for once and I could not destroy this planet because of the lack of support.”

Most people would be scared by Archimonde’s wrath, but something about the passion behind it, the conviction he had for this goal that the two of them shared kept her intrigued. Beneath everything, no matter how powerful he was, he was never better than those two and she could see it was tearing at him that this opportunity was passing by him. Suddenly she was the young girl on Argus again, crushing on someone that felt so far away from her but he was instead merely feet away.

“This world soul Azeroth, you said its unique, in what way?”

“Its the most powerful World Soul we have ever found. Conquering it would be a tremendous victory against the Void and one step closer to unlocking its true power. There are powerful void entities infesting the planet, a power I am eager to tap into.”

Archimonde would go on for the next several minutes over explaining the intricacies of the magic behind it as Jen would simply listen, admiring the way he angrily and spitefully talked about the failed attempts, his murder of a wild god, and what plans he had for revenge. By the end, Jen was so into the plan that she couldn’t help but feel that same passion.

“Well, you are the one in charge of this, but if you need my aid in this campaign, I will be there for you as anything you require of me.”

He flashed a smirk, stroking away at his chin as he observed her, probing into her mind like he had back at the prison.

“Your intentions are noble young Jenovaar. You intend to pledge yourself to me, but you will be needed elsewhere. Azeroth is my place to shine and the glory of its conquering will come at my hand. It seems we have misjudged you, however, though our concerns were not unwarranted. You actively worked against us at first, but you have been loyal to the cause, to the Legion, to me.” His serious tone dropped at the last line, slipping back out of the public Archimonde and back to the more emotional one from before. He stared down at her, burning her face in his memory. “Even at the Conservatory, I saw the beauty and potential in the power that you could wield. It pained me to see such promise get sent away, but your mastery of Fel magic showed me why I saw what I saw. Your raw strength, passion, and motivation. In another lifetime you could have usurped me, but not today.”

He stood up from his throne and Jen followed suit at the same time, eyes still locked as both sides didn’t even need to utter anything. Swiftly coming together they embraced, Archimonde twisting her around instantly in his strong grasp despite her into his throne, getting on to of her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his body and held him close as she clawed roughly at the cloth robe over his body for something to hold onto as he assaulted her. Primal fury in combat, as well as lovemaking, seemed to be Archimonde's style as he passionately took her into a kiss, unable to let her breath as both the hand pressing her neck into the throne as well as the series of pecks unable to give Jen any respite. She teasingly pushed her tongue back into his mouth, her muscle fighting for control in a duel against his as the two constantly fought for control in this battle of wits.

After what felt like ages he pulled back, giving the two of them respite as only a single bead of saliva attached them for the moment. He growled, pulling her off of the throne and sitting in it while pulling her into his lap. She felt his solid cock pressing out of his robe as he pawed the armour off of her. Her breasts were exposed to the air, nipples fully erect from all of the night’s tension, and brought into the Defilers grip. He leaned in and took one in his mouth, biting hard into it and pinching the other in his firm grip. The pain shot through her but stirred her loins as she cried out, staring into his half closed as he continued to work away.

“Mmm, c’mon now, show me that legendary fury.”

A muffled grunt came from him as the words seemed to come out of her mouth on their own. Soon the pain was becoming unbearable, but she enjoyed it too much. Here her adolescent years of loneliness were finally being fulfilled in the unlikeliest of ways, but it felt so good to her. He quickly switched over and she was able to get a touch of her sensitive already teased nub. She quickly found herself grinding down on the bulge rising in his robe, unable to help herself as it grazed over her sensitive backdoor over and over.The way it pulsed and throbbed each time she teased it gave her that bit of satisfaction that even for the moment she held a bit of power over this legendary being. That freedom would only last a few moments as Archimonde had other plans.

Releasing her breast from his grasp, he lifted her off and pushed her to the floor. He stood up and undid the straps on his robe, throwing it to the side leaving only shoulder pads and a belt around his waist with a convenient flap hiding the monstrous being Jen had teased out of its slumber. He sat back down, a hand firmly gripping the white locks of her tangled as he yanked her back between his legs, though she didn't need much coaxing. Nights staying up late, touching herself to the thought of what Archimonde had hidden under his clothing didn’t prepare her for the experience she was having today. Well endowed, his shaft looked back towards her, dripping and oozing precum from her teasing. She leaned in and peeled back his foreskin, the soft glistening and velvety smooth crown aching in her grip as she slowly began to pump. Low rumbles came from the throat of the Defiler as she leaned in and kissed along the head, lapping at his slit and tasting the salty pre that came out. Down below, her own shaft was threatening to tear her armour right off. Her undergarments must have been soaked to the bone by now with cum, never having been this turned on in her life. She hefted up his mighty shaft and really put herself to work, slurping down deep on his cock, tracing his veiny member with her tongue, and making sure to swirl around his head. She felt his grip tighten as he seemed to enjoy it, his monstrous thighs closing in and crushing her skull. She was enveloped in the musk of his crotch, snorting it in heavily as she fought breath while taking his cock down her throat. It was a large thing, but she managed to choke it down to the point of her nose tickling the pubic hairs before she felt her vision blur. Even using two hands, she worked his cock, hoping he would never forget her or this night, as she would treasure it forever.

His groaning reached an all-time high as he yanked her back. She stared up, covered in saliva and sweat as his cock dripped. He stood up with her, still holding on, and marched her down to the table. Throwing any plates and cutlery to the floor, he pinned her overtop and clawed away at her lower armour. The cool air blew into her now essentially nude body as her own purple shaft was freed, a fine thing in its own right. However, today was Archimonde’s day and he was having the kind of release that Jen needed right now as well. Stroking his member, it pushed into her tight backdoor, sliding his way in thanks to Jen’s earlier handiwork. One hand on a hip and the hair yanking her hair once more, Archimonde worked himself deep inside of her, barely caring about any well being for the moment. Jen braced herself on the table, eagerly riding back as his cock seemed to hit all the right spots, really massaging her prostate and sending waves of pleasure down her cock. Her shaft trembled, oozing out more cum as she was nearing her edge form all the teasing and denial thus far. The thought of getting fucked by her lifelong crush enough to keep her libido high.

“Ah, is that the b-best the Defiler can do? Bet you wished you d-didn’t curse me now.”

Again, the words seemed to come from somewhere else than from Jen, but here she was egging on one of the most powerful beings in the universe. A swift hand came down on her ass, leaving a nice handprint as she purred out.

“Watch your tone…”

Even in the midst of this, he was so serious, oh how her heart and cock jumped at the expression. It wasn’t long until she felt the pressure well up in her groin. Every time the feeling washed over her it grew until it lingered. She felt it rising and she embraced the feeling. Gripping onto the table hard she slowed her own pace as his cocked fucked her right through her orgasm. Her cock sprayed thick ropes of cum all over the table, globs landing every which way. The pressure being built up from months of not getting up leaving satisfying streaks as she panted and moaned. Wiping her brow she turned back as her cock oozed, noting the expression in his face. Her winking asshole, clenching down during her orgasm, drove Archimonde mad as his pace slowed down. Soon enough she fel his pulsing member push hot, steaming globs of cum right deep in her ass, filling his right up to the point of feeling some leak down her legs. 

Collapsing forward on the table, she felt the bits of cum drip out of her shaft, as well as tiny amounts of his seed dribble out of her ass. She looked and saw him collapsed on his throne, a thick line of cum between them as his smirked, still panting.

“That will be all, my vessel is waiting for you outside.”

She shook her head as his tone went serious, putting her armour back on her dirty sweat and cum stained body.

“Not even a goodbye?”

He scowled, drumming his fingers on the throne.

“You were dismissed Jenovaar, leave me be.”

Frowning, she finished dressing up and left the sanctuary, heading outside to the decrepit planet she forgot she was even on. Of course, the creepy Man’ari was outside waiting as she approached the ship.

“Word of advice, id keep the private affairs of what happens here a secret if I were you.”

Scowling, she gave him a quick punch in the stomach before embarking on the shuttle, getting sent to wherever her services were required next. From a nearby window, a smiling Archimonde watched the servant leave.


End file.
